Le fantôme du gymnase
by Chrome83
Summary: Il y avait cette légende que Michimiya avait rapportée à Daichi sur un fantôme qui hanterait le gymnase des filles... Peut-être que le capitaine n'aurait pas dû en parler, car deux certains volleyeurs avaient décidé d'éclaircir ce mystère...


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Eh OUI ! Je suis en vie ! Malgré mes (au moins) deux mois d'inactivité, je suis vivante ! Je vous explique même pas comment ces derniers mois ont été une torture pour moi... En fait, je n'ai plus d'ordi (mon chargeur m'a lâchée) alors je n'ai pas pu écrire de presque toutes les vacances ! C'était horrible... Et puis bon, mon pc fonctionne que quand il en a envie et aller sur internet est impossible vu tous les plantages et les beugs... Alors voilà comment j'en suis arrivée à ces mois de disparition... Je devais avoir un nouveau PC à la rentrée, mais je l'attends toujours hein... Enfin bref. u_u** **Du coup je profite de traîner à la médiathèque en attendant mon bus pour poster un peu !**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, que ceux qui ont passé brevet ou bac s'en sont bien sortis et que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ! Moi ça peut aller, même si je me retrouve dans une classe avec les mêmes personnes que l'année dernière et que je peux saquer presque personne... Mais cette année je me suis inscrite au club de volley de mon lycée et c'est trop cool, je m'éclate ! Bref, c'était le moment racontage de vie.**

 **J'ai 7 one-shots qui n'attendent qu'à être postés (celui-là compris) + ma fiction IwaOi (j'en suis au chapitre 6 dont je devrais bientôt commencer à poster) alors j'espère pouvoir poster régulièrement malgré mes galères de PC pour rattraper mon retard.**

 **Voilà pour les nouvelles ! Passons maintenant à ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire ! C'est un délire total, je ne me souviens plus de comment l'idée m'est venue mais bon, faut pas trop le prendre au sérieux. C'est une "parodie" d'un OAV d'un autre anime (mais je ne dis pas lequel, ce serait spoiler un peu~) alors je vous donne plus d'infos en bas !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :3 (ça m'avait manqué de dire ça !)**

* * *

 **Le fantôme du gymnase**

Ce jour-là, comme souvent, l'entraînement de l'équipe de volleyball masculine de Karasuno avait duré un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû et quand finalement, le coach Ukai avait déclaré aux jeunes corbeaux qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il rentrent chez eux, il n'était pas très loin de 19 heures. Et comme toujours, lui et Takeda-sensei étaient à la fois fiers et impressionnés qu'ils restent toujours si tard, insistant pour prolonger l'entraînement à coups de 'encore 5 minutes', tant leur désir de progresser était grand.

Les joueurs étaient retournés à la salle du club pour se changer avant de rentrer chez eux, et les conversations avaient bon train. Enfin, pas seulement, et entre quelques joyeux babillages, Kageyama et Hinata, comme souvent, se disputaient sous l'œil ô combien affectueux de Tsukishima qui les gratifiaient de temps à autre d'un commentaire dont lui seul avait le secret.

Le sujet de la discorde du jour était une creepypasta que le feinteur avait lue la veille et qu'il avait racontée à un Tobio qui jouait les sceptique, sans doute juste pour pouvoir contredire son camarade.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que c'est possible ?!"

"Parce que cette histoire ne tient pas la route ! T'es vraiment stupide de croire ces conneries !"

"Je pense que le Roi ne veut juste pas admettre parce qu'il a trop peur.."

"Tsukishima, sale-"

"Ça suffit vous deux", Les coupa le capitaine de l'équipe

Les deux joueurs s'assassinèrent du regard encore un moment avant de détourner les yeux de l'autre.

"En parlant d'histoire de fantômes, j'en ai entendu une plutôt intéressante l'autre jour", Continua-t-il avec l'air de réfléchir

"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Daichi", Soupira Suga avec dépit.

Mais Sawamura ne prêta pas attention au vice-capitaine et il se plongea dans ses réflexions pour se remémorer l'histoire pendant que Nishinoya, Tanaka et Hinata, piqués de curiosité, le pressaient de leur raconter.

"C'est Michimiya qui m'a raconté ça" Commença-t-il finalement "Il paraît que le soir, quand les entraînements de club sont finis et qu'il n'y a plus personne, on entend un ballon rebondir dans le gymnase que les filles et l'équipe de basket utilisent. On raconte que ce serait un fantôme qui hante les lieux..."

Un moment de silence suivit l'explication. Azumane était devenu livide, Tsukishima ricanait en finissant de rassembler ses affaires, et les trois crétins qui avaient écouté presque religieusement le récit avaient des étoiles dans les yeux, mais ne disaient rien. Le ton sombre avec lequel avait parlé Daichi avait installé une atmosphère angoissante dans la pièce que personne n'osait briser. Personne sauf deux membres du club qui avaient tendance à manquer cruellement de tact (avec Noya et Kageyama mais eux étaient pris dans l'ambiance), à savoir Ennoshita et Tsukishima, qui ne se génèrent pas pour casser la pesanteur qui régnait.

"Daichi-san, tu ne devrais pas raconter ce genre de choses à ces idiots, ils sont trop impressionnables et ils pourraient y croire..." Lança Chikara, l'air de rien

"C'est vrai, ça pourrait leur donner des cauchemars" Reprit Kei avec un rictus moqueur.

Tous les deux eurent droit aux regards assassins et aux diverses menaces de Tanaka et Nishinoya, suivies en écho de celles d'Hinata, mais comme toujours, ils en firent bien peu cas.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai cette histoire ?" Demanda Kageyama

Sawamura se mit à rire. "Bien sûr que non, ce n'est qu'une rumeur stupide !"

"Mais pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être vrai ?" Répliqua immédiatement Shoyo

"Un fantôme qui va jouer avec un ballon dans le gymnase d'un lycée, le soir, tu trouves ça crédible ?" Questionna ironiquement le second middle blocker titulaire

"Pourquoi pas !" Répliqua le rouquin, agacé "Peut-être que c'est le fantôme d'un ancien élève !"

"Oooh ! Et il serait mort dans le gymnase, c'est pour ça que son esprit y erre toujours, bien joué Shoyo !" Compléta le libéro avec excitation

"Et il ne peut pas trouver la paix parce qu'il n'a pas pu réaliser son rêve d'aller aux nationaux, alors il continue de s'entraîner, je voix..." Termina Kageyama avec un grand sérieux.

"On en pleurerait", Continuait de se moquer Tsukishima

"Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis" Soupira Ennoshita "Ils sont trop impressionnables"

"Allons les gars, calmez-vous" Tenta Sugawara avec un sourire un peu crispé du style 'bon-sang-mais-qui-m'a-foutu-des-crétins-pareils'

Mais ce fut tout l'inverse qui arriva. Tanaka, Noya, Hinata et Kageyama se remirent à échanger bruyamment leurs théories, rapidement rejoins par Yamaguchi qui était aussi intrigué mais qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à maintenant parce que Tsukki. Tsukki qui d'ailleurs le rappela bien vite d'un "Yamaguchi ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces bêtises" suivit d'un traditionnel "Désolé Tsukki", et le Pinch server reprit sa place près de son ami d'enfance, un peu déçu tout de même. Daichi sembla regretter d'avoir raconté ça, et il se pinça l'arrête du nez avec dépit pendant que la 'maman' de l'équipe essayait de calmer les fabulations de ses 'enfants'.

"Oi, ça suffit maintenant !" Finit par gronder le capitaine "Je vous ai dit que ce n'était qu'une rumeur alors maintenant, arrêtez d'en débattre et rentrez chez vous"

Et comme Sawamura, lorsqu'il s'énervait, possédait l'autorité absolue, tout le monde obéit sans faire de vagues, mais le "fantôme du gymnase" ne quitta pas les esprits pour autant. Toute la nuit, Hinata y pensa et le lendemain, après l'entraînement du soir, il était bien décidé à aller confirmer -ou démystifier- ce mystère. Aussi, alors qu'il se rhabillait, il prit soin d'aller très doucement, histoire d'être le dernier, mais cela le rendait, en contrepartie, plutôt suspect.

"Hinata, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?" Demanda Suga avec inquiétude "D'habitude tu fais toujours la course avec Kageyama pour voir lequel serra prêt en premier mais là, tu es drôlement lent.."

"Ah tu trouves ?" Répliqua maladroitement le rouquin pour qui le mensonge n'était pas un point fort

"Je ne vais pas t'attendre toute la nuit pour rentrer alors bouge-toi un peu crétin !" S'énerva Kageyama

"Tu n'as qu'à rentrer sans moi alors !" S'emporta à son tour le feinteur en rougissant sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans doute embarrassé -mais heureux- que le passeur dise à voix haute qu'il l'attendait, lui, en particulier, pour partir et faire un bout de chemin ensemble en rentrant.

"En tout cas, ne traîne pas trop quand même" Lança Daichi avant que la querelle ne dégénère "J'aimerais pouvoir fermer la salle et rentrer chez moi"

La menace sous-jacente dans ses mots incita Hinata à passer la vitesse supérieure. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas pensé que c'était toujours le capitaine qui gardait les clés de la salle du club, alors même en prenant tout son temps, il ne serait pas seul pour aller tranquillement mener son enquête. Tant pis, il les sèmeraient en allant récupérer son vélo ! Les derniers joueurs finirent par quitter les lieux, et le capitaine verrouilla derrière eux.

Dehors, il faisait nuit noire et un vent froid qui s'était levé dans l'après-midi soufflait avec force, s'ajoutant aux températures déjà fraîches de cette fin de septembre. Le petit feinteur frissonna en enfouissant davantage son cou dans son écharpe, et il pensa qu'il rentrerait bien chez lui tout de suite pour se mettre à l'abri du froid le plus vite possible, mais sa curiosité était plus forte que tout.

Récemment, à cause d'un jeu d'horreur auquel Kenma lui avait fait jouer, il avait développé un certain intérêt pour les histoires et légendes horrifiques, aussi était-il très excité à l'idée que Karasuno ai sa propre histoire de fantôme? Et il tenait absolument à être témoin de cette apparition paranormale.

"Faites attention en rentrant" Lança le passeur de troisième année quand ils arrivèrent au point où ils se séparaient.

"Oui, à demain" Répliqua joyeusement Hinata, trépignant d'impatience.

Quelques salutations et signes de main plus tard, Daichi et Koushi n'étaient plus que des silhouettes au loin et le rouquin s'autorisa un soupire de soulagement. Enfin ! Il pivota sur ses pieds pour retourner vers les gymnases quand une voix l'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Il se retourna en grinçant des dents. C'est vrai, Kageyama était toujours là, lui.

"Hum... j'ai encore un truc à faire. Pars devant, je te rattraperai !"

"Tu veux aller vérifier le gymnase hanté, pas vrai ?"

Shoyo tressaillit et il écarquilla les yeux, surpris que l'autre ai comprit si rapidement ses intentions. Le noiraud soupira : "Tu es vraiment trop facile à lire".

Le rouquin rougit fortement. "C'est faux !" Démentit-il avec autant de crédibilité que son visage embarrassé pouvait lui en donner. Sans rien ajouter de plus, Kageyama lui passa devant. Le maillot 10 le suivit du regard.

"O-où tu vas ?" Demanda-t-il un peu méfiant

"Je veux rentrer chez moi alors finissons-en avec cette histoire de fantôme" Répondit-il sans se retourner vers lui.

Hinata cligna des yeux d'hébétude, et l'information mit quelques secondes à lui monter au cerveau. Quand il comprit finalement, il sourit largement et s'empressa de rejoindre son équipier qui ne l'avait pas attendu.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi tu sais, Kageyama-kun. Si tu as trop peur, tu peux rentrer directement chez toi" Déclara-t-il avec un sourire mutin en arrivant à son niveau, lui glissant un regard amusé en coin.

"Comme si j'avais peur !" Vociféra l'autre pour toute réponse en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête.

Le plus petit feula en se massant le crâne, quoique toujours souriant. Il semblait bien loin le Kageyama de la veille qui le traitait d'abruti pour s'intéresser aux creepypastas. Maintenant, il avait l'air de prendre tout ça très au sérieux.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité du gymnase et la première constatation qu'ils purent faire, c'est qu'il était éclairé. Le passeur fit vaguement remarquer, pour calmer l'excitation du feinteur, qu'un fantôme n'avait pas besoin de lumière, et que quelqu'un devait sûrement être encore là en train de s'entraîner.

"On est toujours le dernier club à quitter le lycée pourtant ! Je suis sûr que c'est le fantôme dont parlait le capitaine !" Insistait Hinata. Sa réponse soutira un grognement exaspéré à son partenaire de volley.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la double porte close. Brusquement, l'atmosphère avait changée pour se faire plus lourde. Le froid leur semblait plus mordant qu'encore une seconde auparavant, et une bourrasque glaciale leur passa sur la nuque, les faisant frissonner. Ils avaient arrêté de parler et sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire, leur rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Lorsqu'on avait un fait en tête, cela altérait souvent inconsciemment notre jugement. Daichi avait parlé du rebond d'une balle, et c'était bien le son caractéristique qu'ils percevaient d'où ils étaient. Et si la lumière ne les avaient pas alarmés, ça, cela les préoccupaient un peu plus. Pourtant, ça ne le devrait pas, mais une part d'eux gardait bien en tête les mots de leur capitaine : "paraît que le soir, quand les entraînements de club sont finis et qu'il n'y a plus personne, on entend un ballon rebondir"...

"Tu entends ça, Kageyama ?" Demanda Hinata à voix basse.

La question sembla le sortir des pensées paranoïaques qui commençaient à l'assaillir et il se ressaisit très vite. Il coula un regard au feinteur dont les yeux brillants à la fois de curiosité, d'excitation et d'inquiétude ne quittaient pas la porte.

"Arrête un peu, crétin d'Hinata !" Asséna-t-il dans un élan d'assurance "C'est évident que c'est juste quelqu'un qui s'entraîne alors arrête de flipper !"

"Mais-" Tenta le plus petit avant de se faire couper la parole

"C'est toi qui voulait venir vérifier, non ? Alors maintenant on va jusqu'au bout !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, Tobio posa sa main sur la poignée, mais il eut une seconde d'hésitation. Le son régulier des rebonds sur le parquet résonnaient dans le silence comme une bien lugubre mélodie, et il sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le cou. Ça allait. Ce n'était qu'une rumeur stupide cette histoire de fantôme, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur.

Il expira profondément et d'un coup sec, il ouvrit la porte et il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, le middle blocker collé à lui. Leurs yeux balayèrent la salle du regard pour ne rencontrer que du vide. Il n'y avait personne. Et plus inquiétant encore, dès que la porte s'était ouverte, les rebonds avaient cessés, ne laissant qu'un infini silence de mort.

"Kageyama..." Couina Shoyo en agrippant la veste du noiraud "Le capitaine avait raison, il y a vraiment un fantôme..."

"D...dis pas d'bêtises !" Le passeur était livide, ses muscles tétanisés et le souffle court. Il faisait bien moins le fier maintenant. Attend, c'était vraiment sérieux cette histoire ? Il y avait vraiment un fantôme dans ce gymnase ? Non, c'était impossible ! C'était forcément quelqu'un qui s'entraînait et il venait de finir et de partir ranger ce qu'il avait sortit dans le local ou quelque chose comme ça ! Mais les rebonds se faisaient encore entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte, il n'avait pas pu disparaître dans le local si rapidement ! Alors c'était... c'était vraiment un fantôme !? Il déglutit.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent clairement une voix. "Excusez-moi..." Leurs cheveux se hérissèrent sur leurs crânes et ils poussèrent un cri déchirant. C'était le fantôme, il allait les tuer pour l'avoir dérangé ! Sans chercher à comprendre, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et ils s'enfuirent très vite, très loin de ce gymnase hanté avec la promesse qu'ils n'y remettraient plus jamais les pieds. Ils ne s'en approcheraient même plus à moins de 5 mètres. Plus jamais.

Pendant ce temps, dans le gymnase, une silhouette restait debout, un ballon de basketball entre les mains. C'était un garçon avec des cheveux et des yeux bleu ciel, et une mine tracassée. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant, mais avait un manque de présence qui faisait que les gens, parfois, ne le remarquaient même pas.

"On dirait que je me suis encore trompé d'anime", Soupira Kuroko Tetsuya en pensant que son manque de présence risquait d'être un problème pour trouver de l'aide et rentrer d'où il venait.

* * *

 **Eh voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Oui, c'étit donc une "parodie" d'un OAV de Kuroko no Basket (et je ne sais plus quel chapitre du manga), celui où Aomine rencontre Kuroko pour la première fois à Teiko.**

 **Enfin du coup, seuls ceux qui connaissent KnB ont comprit... Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, faut juste savoir que Kuroko est appelé le 'joueur fantôme' parce que les gens ne le remarquent jamais, donc dans l'OAV, on disait qu'il y avait un fantôme dans le gymnase alors que c'était juste lui qui s'entraînait. Voilà.**

 **Mais de toute façon, si vous n'avez jamais vu/lu Kuroko no Basket, ALLEZ LE FAIRE TOUT DE SUITE BON SANG !**

 **Bref. Je trouvais ça marrant de parodier ça avec les persos de Haikyuu!, je suis contente du résultat, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à laisser votre avis dans les reviews, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! ^^**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt ! o/**


End file.
